Photographic processing apparatus will typically comprise a developing section, a fixing section, a washing section and a drying section.
The process liquids for the developing section and the fixing section are typically provided in containers having an opening closed by a screw threaded cap. Such containers can be in the form of rigid moulded polyethylene containers, or collapsible containers consisting of a collapsible plastic cube insert within a corrugated board outer support.
The apparatus supply conduit from the container to each of the respective section of the apparatus is normally coupled to the container by means of a screw threaded coupling to which a supply conduit is attached. This makes coupling and uncoupling the container to the apparatus cumbersome since in order to unthread the coupling either the supply conduits must be twisted, or the container has to be rotated during coupling. Furthermore such a cumbersome coupling system may lead to messy spills and wastage.